Eclipse the Darkling
Summary Eclipse the Darkling is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a super soldier in the Black Arms alien species and was created by the Black Arms to essentially be their answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A. 5-C with Monster Form and higher with Dark Arm Powers Name: Eclipse the Darkling Origin: Archie Sonic Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Arms Alien, the "Ultimate Alien" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Chaos Energy Manipulation (Which grants Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, and Time Travel), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid), Can block out Space-Time manipulative powers, Transformation and Berserk Mode, Shapeshifting with Dark Arm Powers, Can toughen his skin with Armor, Flight with Wing, Energy Projection with Laser, Sonic Wave Emission with Sonic Cannon, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Able to fight on par with Shadow the Hedgehog). Moon level with Monster Form (Ten times stronger than before. Stomped Shadow and E-123 Omega with little resistance) and higher with Dark Arm Powers (One shotted E-123 Omega. Threatened to dismember Rouge the Bat. One shot Shadow and Knuckles with Sonic Cannon) Speed: FTL (On par with Shadow and Knuckles) Lifting Strength: Class 10. Higher with Monster Form. Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+. Moon Class with Monster Form and Dark Arm Powers Durability: Multi-Continent level+. Moon level with Monster Form and Armor Stamina: Extremely high. High in Monster Form (His stamina burns out faster in this form. Despite this, he has maintained the form long enough to dish out extensive beatings) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged-abilities. Standard Equipment: Mutated Wisps Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Arrogant. His Monster Form has the drawback of burning through his metabolism, meaning he cannot maintain the transformation very long. After reverting back to his normal self, Eclipse is left physically exhausted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blurk profile.jpg|Blurk Cregal profile.jpg|Cregal Cyzer profile.jpg|Cyzer Rhygenta profile.jpg|Rhygenta Dark Arm Powers: * Dark Arm Powers: By merging with genetically-fixed sub-breeds of the Black Arms, known as the "Dark Arms", Eclipse is able to undergo "mutations" for multiple applications called "Dark Arm Powers". * Armor: By merging with Blurk, Eclipse is granted a dark blue, organic "coating" over his entire body. The coating is highly dense, which enabled Eclipse to render himself invulnerable to attacks from E-123 Omega, who is far stronger than himself. It also enhances striking power, as Eclipse was able to easily punch through Omega's armor. * Wing: By merging with Cregal, Eclipse's hands are transmuted into crimson-hued wings, allowing him to fly through the air. This enabled him to outfight Rouge the Bat in a mid-air battle. * Laser: By merging with Cyzer, Eclipse's hands are transmuted into organic cyan-hued "gloves" with an eye on the palm of his hand, granting him the ability to shoot lasers capable of dismembering those with comparable durability to himself. * Sonic Cannon: By merging with Rhygenta, one of the Eclipse's arms are transmuted into a magenta-hued cannon (with an eye at the end) that is capable of unleashing a devastating sonic blast capable of subduing the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. Gallery File:Eclipse Power Up.jpg|Power-Up: Monster Form File:SU 69 Armor.jpg|Dark Arm Power: ARMOR! File:SU 69 Wing.jpg|Dark Arm Power: WING! File:SU_69_Laser.jpg|Dark Arm Power: LASER! File:SU_70_Sonic_Cannon_.jpg|Dark Arm Power: SONIC CANNON! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Archie Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5